Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Masayuki/Makoto/Taro. Para matar el aburrimiento, Masayuki sugiere un plan descabellado que involucra un trío, compartir y proyección astral. Ahora sólo queda convencer a Makoto y ocultárselo a Michio. Post-series. Implícito yaoi, trío y temas adultos.


****Título: ****Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo  
><strong><strong>Claim: <strong>**Masayuki/Makoto/Taro  
><strong><strong>Notas: <strong>**Publicado anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad histeria fandom.  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **T  
><strong><strong>Género: <strong>**Humor/Romance  
><strong><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>**Multifandom  
><strong><strong>Tema: <strong>**Fantasía

* * *

><p>Taro se limpió con impaciencia el sudor que le corría libremente por la frente esa mañana. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad tras salvar a Miyako y él encontraba esos días pacíficos un tanto aburridos. Observaba el calor barriendo las blancas superficies de la escuela, lamiendo las paredes como llamas que quemaban a los alumnos y se preguntaba qué hacer para terminar con ese hastío. Naturalmente, Taro no atendía a clases, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y eso significaba que su vista siempre estaba perdida entre los árboles, más allá de la ventana, más que en el verde del pizarrón, tapizado de conceptos que no creía necesarios para su supervivencia.<p>

Bostezó. El reloj caminaba tan lento que no se permitía pensar en sus horas libres después de la salida, temiendo que fueran un tormento con el pasar del tiempo, que le jugaba en contra, moviéndose apenas sólo un poco cada vez que levantaba la vista. Quería ir a ver a Miyako, quería ver a Makoto si era posible o ayudar a fermentar el sake de la cosecha, no estaba del todo seguro, pero quería hacer algo.

A unos cuantos pupitres a la distancia, Masayuki compartía ese pensamiento en secreto. No había nada de malo en esos días pacíficos que habían conseguido tras toda la locura acontecida en Kameiwa, con dioses dragón yendo y viniendo por todo el poblado; sin embargo, él era de la opinión de que se necesitaban emociones fuertes para aderezar la vida y por como iban las cosas, sus tres amigos y él se estaban quedando desabridos. Claro que, no planeaba que fuera así mucho tiempo...

Podía dejar a Taro suspirar todo lo que quisiera, mirar el reloj con impaciencia en las facciones y hastiarse, pero él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué mejor que escapar del aburrimiento escapando de sus propios cuerpos? Hacía mucho que no se proyectaban por no creerlo necesario, pero de vez en cuando no hacía daño, ¿verdad?

Además, esa era la única manera que encontraba de reunirse con todos sin tener problemas o cancelaciones por compromisos. Makoto vivía con su madre en el pueblo también, pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con la construcción de su nueva casa que apenas y se dignaba a verlos. Taro se la vivía con Miyako, como si temiera que perdiéndola de vista volviera a suceder una catástrofe y él, bueno, él había pasado mucho tiempo con Michio, pero no era lo mismo que estar con esos dos, demasiado únicos como para entretenerlo.

—¡Eh, Taro! —dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de oportunista que hizo que el castaño la devolviera sin muchas ganas, iba a poner su plan en marcha de inmediato, antes de morir de innanición—. ¿Tienes tiempo esta tarde?

—Eh, pensaba ir... —¿Con Miyako? No podía decir eso por enésima ocasión. Sus amigos, y en especial él, podían pensar que era raro o pervertido, al estar tan cerca de una chica tan pequeña, con intenciones desconocidas—. A ver a Makoto y su madre —no era del todo una mentira y fue esa certeza la que devolvió una sonrisa genuina a sus labios.

—¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo también! —afirmó con entusiasmo el más alto de los dos jóvenes, acercándose a él hasta pasarle un brazo por el cuello e impulsarlo a caminar—. Me has leído la mente, quería hacerle una visita al viejo Makoto, ya que no pierde sus viejos hábitos y apenas viene a la escuela... De todos modos, me lo esperaba de ti, siempre tan unido a Makoto —dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—¡No es como tú dices...! —le atajó el otro, sintiendo sus vibras burlonas rodearlo, como aquella desafortunada ocasión en la cual se había vestido como una chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que pienso? —inquirió Masayuki, riendo estruendosamente mientras enfilaban hacia la salida del plantel, mochila al hombro y comenzando a sentir el potente calor del verano sobre sus espaldas.

Taro se sumió en un fingido silencio ofendido. Últimamente no habían podido reunirse por diversas circunstancias, por lo cual casi siempre eran dos personas las que se veían, en infinitas posibilidades, desde Taro y Masayuki, hasta Michio y Makoto, según la coincidencia lo permitiera. Por eso, ese extraño momento de amistad se le antojó añorable y divertido e incluso hasta podría mejorarse, como en los viejos tiempos, si Makoto estaba libre esa tarde.

—Buenas tardes, señora, ¿está Makoto? —fue la pregunta que escapó de los labios de Masayuki una vez se encontraron con el edificio en construcción propiedad de los Ogami. Se había pasado todo el camino desde la escuela hasta allí tomándole el pelo a Taro a propósito de Makoto, por lo cual el súbito cambio a la seriedad, lo desconcertó.

—Está en su habitación, con su guitarra —puntualizó su madre, sonriéndoles, al tiempo que dejaba la escoba con la que barría la entrada a un lado de la puerta—. ¿Quieren que les suba un té? ¿Un refrigerio o algo así? Iré a avisarle que han venido a verlo.

—No se moleste, señora —evadió cualquier hospitalidad el muchacho, negando cortésmente con la cabeza. El plan que tenía en mente precisaba que los tres estuvieran solos y no hubiera un distractor, tal como la comida o una madre.

La mujer no insistió y los guió a la habitación de su hijo, de la cual salían animados sonidos de guitarra, poderosas notas que rompían el aire, maravillando a todo el que las escuchara, pues Makoto había heredado el talento de su padre, como ella les recordó tras alejarse dejándolos solos a los tres en la habitación, de color verde olivo, tapizada de pósters de bandas de rock y tan desarreglada como se puede esperar de un adolescente.

—¿Qué hay, Makoto? —preguntó Masayuki, una vez se encontraron en privacidad, dirigiéndole una de esas características sonrisas suyas que no presagiaban nada bueno—. ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? Taro-chan estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—¡No es cieto! —objetó el otro, dejando que un carmín nada masculino pintara sus mejillas, logrando una carcajada general.

—He estado ayudando a mi madre con la re-construcción de la casa —fue la respuesta del de ojos grises, que de vez en cuando rasgaba ciertas notas, llenando la habitación de sonido.

—Pues ahora no veo que estés haciendo nada en particular y aún así no has ido a la escuela —fue el divertido reproche que le dirigió el otro—. ¿No te aburres aquí?

—Debe de ser muy aburrido —acotó Taro a buena hora, pues Masayuki temía que su plan fracasara sin la intervención de nadie más que la suya.

—No creo que la escuela sea mucho más divertida —su mirada parecía tan decidida como cuando les juró que no le importaba matar a nadie, sin embargo, se suavizó notablemente cuando agregó—: Aunque sí, a veces me aburro.

—Si tú te aburres, yo también y seguro que Taro también —comenzó a decir, llevándose una mano al mentón, con ese tono tan perfectamente conocido de sus compañeros, ése que sabían podía meterlos en un lío—. ¡Pero yo tengo un plan en contra de eso! ¿Quieren escucharlo?

Sin muchas ganas, ambos asintieron, no sin antes echarse una mirada de reojo, compartiendo en secreto el pensamiento de que su amigo iba a exponer una de sus locas teorías, planeando una aventura tan descabellada como la del verano pasado, cuando habían ido al hospital abandonado sólo para no encontrar nada.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, la habitación se sumió en un silencio interrumpido sólo por el parlotear del castaño, quien gesticulaba a la vez que explicaba los objetivos de su plan. Su descarado plan. Había empezado por decir que sabía que a Taro le gustaba Makoto —y que no sabía a quien quería engañar con Miyako— y que a él le parecía de maravilla, pues notaba que Makoto le correspondía. Además, había dicho que a él le gustaban ambos —dejándolos aún más asombrados— y que había encontrado una solución para que nadie se quedase insatisfecho.

—¡Estás loco! —fue la reacción natural de Makoto, quien pese a haberse ablandado considerablemente gracias a su madre, de vez en cuando tenía arrebatos de ira correspondientes a su vieja personalidad—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—Un idiota que sabe lo que quiere —puntualizó con cinismo el otro—. Vamos, sólo tienen que aceptarlo y llevamos a cabo el plan.

El plan consistía en compartir —término que había usado para referirse a un trío de manera educada—, los tres podían vivir perfectamente compartiendo e intercambiando experiencias, como en el método científico —había puntualizado el sinverguenza—, nadie sufriría y todos felices. Incluso si no podían verse físicamente, aún les quedaba el mundo astral, el mundo que otros humanos no podían ver y en el que estarían a salvo. La elección perfecta para matar el aburrimiento.

—¡Si estás aburrido mejor compra una consola o estudia! —la ira de Makoto iba subiendo de tono, pintando su rostro de color carmín, como una bomba a punto de estallar—. ¡A mí no me vas a usar como rata de laboratorio! ¡Mucho menos para tus fantasías bizarras...!

—Vamos, dile algo, Taro-kun —lo alentó Masayuki, ignorando cada uno de los gritos que seguro hasta la señora Ogami podía escuchar—. No hace falta que sigas fingiendo.

Taro tenía la vista clavada en el suelo de madera, ninguno de los dos podía precisar si por verguenza o por el shock.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara —fue la respuesta de Taro, muy bajito, casi inaudible. Estaba admitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de Masayuki, a lo cual el de cabello moreno se quedó con la boca abierta.

Masayuki nunca se equivocaba cuando sabía algo. Pero ese fue el tiro de gracia que derrumbaría todo el castillo construido alrededor de Makoto, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas —y lo eran—, tras el silencio, el siguiente paso sería...

—¿Le diremos a Michio de esto? —preguntó Makoto tras unos minutos de incrédulo silencio, aceptando por fin el plan propuesto, pues si Taro había aceptado lo que sentía, a él ya no le quedaba nada que le impidiera explayar sus sentimientos, por muy extraños que estos fueran y por mucho que tratara de negarlos en el pasado, escondiéndolos tras la clásica fachada de bravucón. No, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y que irremediablemente había conllevado a eso.

—No —negó con la cabeza Masayuki, pues la sola idea le parecía fuera de lugar. Una cosa eran ellos y otra Michio, no podía verse compartiendo esa intimidad con él.

Sonrió con verdadera malicia. Los otros dos juraron una vez más que era un oportunista muy astuto.

_Michio no..._

Después de todo, los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo sólo están destinados a unas cuantas personas y más de tres ya es multitud.

**FIN.**


End file.
